Too short for her (TFA Blitzwing x OC)
by SethadoreVGC
Summary: DISCONTINUED! I WILL NOT BE CONTINUING THE STORY! ONE-SHOT! Christine is a lonely girl who lives alone in depression. Until she received an action figure from transformers animated. But there is more than meets the eye with the robot action figure.


My name is Christine and my life was just tough right now. My parents had died a month ago and now I'm living alone in a new apartment. I was old enough to live by myself. I had just 17. It was stupid and dumb to move into my own apartment. But it was better than living I an orphanage. I also had my sister, Amy, to back me up.

It was seventeenth birthday and I was getting present from my sister. She didn't live with me but tried to make time to be with me. And today was my 17th birthday. I felt so unusually happy. I haven't been happy in a very long time. Being a dancer and Youtube singer was okay. I got some money from all the views I got. It was nice.

Amy looked at me with nice eyes as she gave me an old but small cardboard box. I looked at her curiously. She motioned me to open it.

As soon as I opened it, my eyes met face to face with a action figure of a robot. But he looked familiar…

"Christine, do you remember Blitzwing?" she asked in a motherly tone. I rolled my eyes. Sure Amy was 28 but she wasn't my mother. I frowned as I tried to remember. And when I couldn't I shook my head. She giggled.

"You used to watch a show called Transformers Animated when you were younger. I'm surprised you don't remember." She said smiling. I took the action figure and examined it.

"Thank you Amy. It's an interesting gift…" I said faking to be nice. I was a great liar. I did though like the toy. It was cute. Amy's phone suddenly rang.

"Oh! I have to go! I have a busy week. I'm so sorry we couldn't celebrate your birthday some more…" she said sadly. I nodded.

"No problem. I understand." The truth was, I don't understand. I don't understand why Amy kept leave me alone. She knows I am lonely. So why does she leave me alone?

"Oh and. Play with the him. He needs some attention." She said winking. I nodded. Once she left the apartment I frowned as I brought the toy up to my face and glared at it. I didn't have time for playing with toys. I was 17! Not 6. I had to start making another video. I think I would dance. Dancing was another one of my passions. I could really move my body to a good song.

I went to my one of my big rooms that I had made into a studio. Half of it had lots of recording stuff. And the other half was empty space for dancing. I sat down and looked at songs that were good. I noticed one song that caught my eye. "Dancing with myself" by The Donnas. I remember being obsessed with this song. I turned it on and began dancing a random dancing. I started to sing the song as well...

After I finished dancing randomly and singing the song, the next song started and I began singing "Chasing the sun". Shit. Not this song.

After the singing and dancing I got exhausted and I didn't want to dance anymore but than another one of my favorite songs started playing "Slow down" by Selena Gomez. As much as I hate Selena, I love that song...!******I sang it.**

**(Dear readers, for Fanfiction rules I am not allowed to post song lyrics on the site. So you can just listen to the song on Youtube or something).**

When I finished I smiled as I pretended that someone was cheering for me so I started to bow and say 'thank you'. Even though I knew I was alone.

"So vhy 'slow down'?"

I wasn't alone. I turned around to see no one. I was confused I turned all around but didn't see anyone.

"****Um. Down here!****" yelled a voice coming from bellow me. I looked down to see my transformers animated action figure standing there with an orange/red color face, red visor, gritting his teeth. My eyes widened.

"Holy shit…" I said as I passed out from shock…

****WARNING: This chapter contains explaining Hentai to small robots! Do not read if you don't like that. XD)****

I woke up hearing a little giggle. I slowly opened my eyes to see the action figure standing there giggling with amusement. I must have been going crazy. A ****toy ****was there with his back turned towards me, walking around. Holy, with a capital, Shit. I immediately got up and grabbed the toy from the floor and set his eyes to met mine. His face suddenly switched from a red eyed and mouth jack 'o' lantern to a blue icy face with one red eye and the other looked like a red monocle.

"What the hell?! Who are you?! More important, what are you?!" I yelled. He looked at me with disbelief. Disbelief? That must be wrong. Yes I'm going crazy.

"Vell, to answer your questions, There is no hell, olny zhe Pit. I am Blitzwing. I am a Decepticon." He said laughing once at the end. Then his face slid from the Icy one to a red visor with orange skin plate. He wore an angry scowl. "And vho are jou, human?!"

"I am Christine, Blitzwing. You are in no position to command anyone." I said chuckling slightly at the end. I was a bit sadistic.

"Ooooh~ A sadistic vone! She can rip of our arms if vere not careful." Said the same face that I woke to earlier. Maybe I wasn't the crazy one here. Maybe he was the crazy one.

" So Blitzwing… Why are you in my world… Aren't you from a different world?" I asked the most logical question. He looked at me confused.

"Jou don't have Cybertronians here?" he asked switching back to Icy. I'll call him that. I shook my head. "So I guess jou're right, human! Explains vhy I'm much smaller zhan jou…" he explained. I frowned at the small Decepticon. When I was younger I remember how shows talked about how Decepticons are badguys. So I wasn't too fond of Blitzwing here right now.

"I zon't remember how I got here… Perhaps it was after I passed out and woke up being held in jour hands. So vhat am I doing here, I mean in jour home?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Well, when someone is here, you can pretend to be my birthday present." (I couldn't help but giggle at that statement) "But otherwise, you can be my guest. Until I find some way of getting you back home…" I said awkwardly. The small Blitzwing shivered. I noticed this.

"I zhink I'm cold…" then his face switched to his jack o' lantern face. "Can jou cuddle with me?" he asked in the most cutest and sweetest tone ever. I couldn't help but 'aww' at this. I brought him to my chest and softly hugged the poor cold 'bot. He was freezing!

I wrapped him up in my hoodie. He was just too cute when he smiled into my hoodie. He was getting really comfortable. It was embarrassing enough to say that he was in between my breast, but he was a robot. Why would he care? Until I felt his left hand on my breast. I blushed so red.

"Um… Blitzwing? Could you please remove your hand from my breast?" I asked awkwardly. He looked at me then at his hand.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" said the Crazy one. I stared at his hand as he removed it from the awkward place. To tell the truth, I was kind of turned on. By a small Decepticon which I just met! Oh god… I was so weird sometimes. I placed the Decepticon on a table and looked at him.

"You can explore the house. As long as you don't go into drawers, and don't destroy the house." I said slightly giggling nervously at the end. I ran to my studio and turned on my equipment and started to sing to a song called "My Hentai girl" but I sang the girl version.

"Um… Vhat's Hentai?" He asked slightly curious but in my doorstep I faceplamed. I never thought I would explain the physics of anime galore to a male robot. I blushed.

"Well hentai is…" I picked him up and began to whisper him all the detail. He slightly blushed himself after hearing all the pervertish things I said. I giggled. Blitzwing looked at me awkwardly. I started to hum the lyrics of the song.

"Oh cut it out! Zhat's weird enough…." Yelled the Hotheaded one. I smiled. I began to sing the lyrics.

"Cut it out. Zhat's… AGH!" He yelled. I continued. I was teasing the poor 'bot. "Okay I'll leave jou alone!" he yelled leaving. I smirked as I stopped.

"Good. Let me work now." I said as I sang another song…


End file.
